Behind the coldblooded fire
by cloebear
Summary: Zuko's father refused to give him any info on his mother. But what now? proberly a cold-blooded lighting bender has same answers
1. 1 Intro

**Book 3, Fire**

**The unanswered Question**

"**Zuko…" She spoke clutching her fists tight "A year ago, he was a traitor, embarrassment, The banished prince" She began "I however, Princess Azula, a born leader" She said. She scrunched up her face "now I am here too rot! She punched the stone well of the prison cell. She didn't even flinch "Guess you haven't changed" A familiar voice spoke behind the prison. She didn't have to think twice "Oh, Fire lord, Zuko" She said dryly "Listen, Azula I have been to father and he wont tell me about mother" He said looking at the floor. Azula looked curious "Why Do you need me? She asked crossing her hands "Have you got any info on mother" **


	2. 2 Omashu

She sat there in the cold, damp prison cell. Her brother stood behind the metal bars "Well" He said impatiently "What makes you thing I know anything, Zu-Zu" She pretended to pout. Zuko looked very furious "Never mind" He started walking away "I didn't say that" She grinned as Zuko immutably turned back to the prison cell "Tell me! He demanded. Azula waved her finger back and fore "Be patient, Zu-Zu" She said grinning. Zuko clutched his fists as tight as he could and then punched the metal bars "Cram down! She shouted at him "Tell me! He shouted "That night when mother disappeared…"

(Flashback)

Azula Tossed and turned trying hard too get too sleep. When a voice came from down the hall way "I want to have some food for my journey" Her mother said. She jumped out of bed and putted her dressing gown on and followed the voice. She walked down the hallway until she reached the doors to the palace gardens. There she hid behind a tree and waited. "You are knew the price and you still done it" Said her father walking in the gardens with her mother at his side "I know, I will do anything for Zuko" She said putting a bag over her shoulder "I don't know why you killed Fire lord, Azulon for that little embarrassment" Her father shouted angrily

(End of flashback)

"Mother would never do that! Cried Zuko. Azula nodded "she did, I am not lying" Azula frowned "No…" Zuko Cried. But snapped out of it "Tell me more! He demanded "Fine, Mother wanted a map…"

(Flashback)

"I want a map to Omashu and same earth kingdom money" She said putting her robe on "Here then, Go and never came back" He shouted. She putted her hood up and walked out of the castle. Forever


	3. 3 The Journey begins

Zuko hide is smile but even Azula knew that he was more then exited to see his mother "So, she's in Omashu" He cried. Azula nodded. Zuko walked away not saying a word "What about me? She shouted after him. He turned back and took out a key "Oh, I am free" She said happily. She walked out of the prison cell walking away. Suddenly Zuko tied her up with metal chains "Ouch! What are you Ouch! wind Azula "Your coming with me" He said tighten the chains so she couldn't short lightning. He pushed her out of the cell and to the guards "I am taking her on a little trip she will be back soon" Said Zuko to the guards. The guards nodded and Zuko lead Azula to Aang's house. They took a carriage to Aang's House. VERY awkward "So, Enjoying prison? He asked stupidly.

"Its ok" She answered.

Silence

It took a while to get there but finely after a deadly silence for 2 hours. They got there. Aang was playing with momo. "Zuko? Azula? Wait don't tell me your starting another war" He signed. Zuko shock his head angrily "I need to borrow, appa" He said to Aang. Aang looked confused "Why? He asked. Zuko looked into his deep green eyes "I am going to find my mother" He said looking at his feet. Aang smiled from ear too ear "Great, can I and the boomerang gang came too, please" He begged Zuko. Zuko laughed and nodded his head "Yes! I cant wait I am going to send a letter to katara, sokka and toph" He jumped up and down with excitement "Who's the boomerang gang? Asked Azula confused "Its what sokka calls us" Said Zuko embarrassed. Azula laughed at her brother "Oh! that's rich, the boomerang gang? Ha! What zu-zu, The arrow squared, Ha! Laughed Azula. Zuko tightened the chains hard and hard "Ouch! She screamed. He grinned "So where is everyone? He asked. Aang putted momo on his head where Momo slept "Well, Katara and sokka are inside packing for there trip home and toph is relaxing, I will go get them now, you go saddle up Appa" He ran into the house all exited. Zuko went out the back of the house where Appa was eating hay. Appa seen Zuko and licked him with his big tongue making him fall. Azula laughed at her brother falling "Hey, Appa miss me? He said wiping spit off his self. Azula sat on the ground while her brother saddled up Appa. Aang, Katara, Sokka and toph came out "Hey Zuko, Aang told us about your mother, we will love to help" Smiled katara climbing on to Appa "Thanks Guys, were going to Omshu" He said climbing on Appa with Azula behind him "I can see Bumi again" Said aang jumping on the Appa's head with air bending "And have one of his delicious feasts again" Drooled Sokka. Toph hopped on Appa. And the Gang flew on Appa over The fire nation and out on another advencer.

Air.

Water.

Earth.

Fire.

Lightning

And last but not least

Boomerang!


End file.
